


we were alive

by akiurus



Series: We Were [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dystopian, Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Medieval, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Racism, Representation, Romance, Steampunk, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiurus/pseuds/akiurus
Summary: "hate and power combined cannot kill you if you know your worth now, can it?"
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: We Were [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	we were alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushymika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymika/gifts).



> apologies for the awful writing !! It’s been a long minute :,)

Thunder roared and lightning cracked as the trees were set ablaze, their flames having traveled from tree to tree. She ran past them, her hand holding her child's head close to her breast as she tried to protect him from the burning branches. His cries rang louder than the screams of the elves burning alive in their cottage homes, and she feared that she would eventually be caught. Her breaths were heavy as her bare feet started to bleed, wincing in pain with every step she took. Wood chips, glass, and the burs hidden among the grass had buried themselves deep into the flesh of the bottoms of her feet. 

"Shh," she whispered to her son, trying to reassure him as best as possible, to somehow tell him everything was alright when it wasn't. This green forest, The Forest of Rels, was now red with blood, and it is yet to turn brown and black with not the ashes of the houses, but the elves who lived in them— the elves who were sleeping soundly this now horrid night. 

"Fire!" A booming voice yelled, a ball of fire half the size of a grown elephant being launched in her direction. The strike had sent her soaring forwards into a tree, her cries of pain causes her infant son to burst into a screeching cry. Blood dripped down the sides of her head, her face scratched up as her skin started to peel from her face— not because of her landing in the tree, but from the flames, she tried so desperately to escape. 

Her eyes became lifeless as she had used her body to cover her baby from the harsh blow, the damage to her head and spine had killed her instantly. Bits of her spine ripped out of her back, blood pooling and staining the white dress she wore. 

The elven woman's son sobbed and thrashed around in her arms as he watched the humans burn down his people and their homes. The roaring flames reflected a bright orange in his blue eyes, a core image that his mind will never let him forget as long as he lived.

Evelyn. 

Evelyn was the mother's name, the name engraved in the golden pendant, and the name her son would carry on his shoulders forever. The baby clutched his hands around the heart-shaped pendant his mother had given to him earlier, although now the golden piece of jewelry was stained red and left 'Eve'.


End file.
